1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera with a flash device and more particularly to a camera arranged to have an attachable and detachable flash device stowed at a camera gripping part when the flash device is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras of varied kinds incorporating a small flash device, an automatic film winding device, etc. have recently been put to practical use. A compact camera using a non-interchangeable lens can be arranged into this type without significantly increasing the size and the weight thereof. However, in the case of a camera such as a single-lens reflex camera that has a complex mechanism, such an arrangement intended to incorporate a flash device therein is difficult because a larger power source must be used for emission of a sufficiently large quantity of light from the flash device. Further arrangement to include an automatic film winding mechanism makes the camera too large for convenient use of the camera. It is therefore difficult to have a flash device incorporated in a single-lens reflex camera. Accordingly, the flash device and a camera are arranged separately from each other. However, such a separate arrangement impairs portability.